Time Wolf
by TriOxidation
Summary: Rose Tyler, your not so average woman stuck in a parallel world... or is she? One year after using the power of the time vortex she has been having dreams of an alien time and place. What do they have to do with her?
1. Prologue

There was once a legend known among galifreyans. It told of the Bad Wolf, the female galifrean who had found a way to become human and live as long as time itself. Over time legend became myth until it was virtually non-existent. Rassilion himself wrote the legend, once he heard it, in a book for future generations to come. However along the way it was lost along with Galifrey forever locked in time. 


	2. Chapter 2

_178__th__ year of Lambda's reign, Galifrey. _

"_Oryselle. Lambda will speak with you now." _

"_Thank you, Tien." The blond woman walked to the black doors and pushed them open. Sounds of talking escaped into the room Oryselle had been in. She sighed with second thoughts but her eyes filled with determination and she walked into the lit Counsel room. Silence immediately ensued as many eyes followed her movement. Lord Lambda sat at a raised table with all six council members. One chair set on the opposite side of him remained empty. It was there that Oryselle took her seat. "You wished to speak to me, lord Lambda?"_

"_Oryselle of the family Wrae. I am sure that you have heard that there is uproar among the Kaleds and Thals on the planet Skaro?"_

"_I've heard some news about the uprising among the Thals. But I thought the Dals would be able to resolve this?" _

"_As had we Oryselle, but the Dals think otherwise. They have sent correspondence asking for some assistance from the time lords." Oryselle nodded waiting for Lambda to get to the point. "I have decided that in order to better scope the situation that sending one time lord would be wise for now. You have been highly recommended for this assignment. You will be provided with a tardis for this journey. Do you accept?" Oryselle carefully weighed her options._

"_Yes, lord Lambda I accept."_

"_Good, Tien will escort you to your assigned tardis. You are expected to meet the High scholar of the Dals at 1500 hours." Oryselle nodded her head in farewell and wandered over to where Tien stood awaiting her. The two walked to a transmat and appeared in a large room filled with many Tardis prototypes. _

"_I've fixed up the latest model for you, Oryselle." Oryselle looked at him and suddenly a wide grin appeared on her face. She followed Tien as he walked down one particular hall way of tardis'. Oryselle walked with a jump in her step. _

"_I can't wait to see it. So what are the new modifications? Can I finally change the color and decorations inside? Or maybe you've actually figured out the right code sequence to make the inside bigger than twenty feet?" Tien burst out laughing at her child-like behavior. He suddenly stopped in front of a polyhedral shaped tardis. Oryselle's smile dropped at the sight. _

_She gasped, "You didn't." Tien's grin widened at her look of pure awe as he nodded. "You Actually found out how to change to the outside shape of the tardis?! That's amazing! What are you going to call it?" Tien looked at the tardis for half a second then clapped his hands. _

"_A chameleon circuit." _

Rose Tyler woke up and stared at her ceiling as the dream replayed in her mind. This was the fifth dream this month. They kept playing out like a movie each time. Surely they were connected with the doctor. The thought brought her to the last time she saw her doctor, Bad Wolf bay in Norway. Tears sprung to her eyes as she recollected the painful experience. It was three months ago when she saw his hologram, four when she went through the void. Rose put a pillow over her head as she felt the tears start to spill over.

"Rose, honey. I've got coffee for you downstairs, when you're ready." Jackie Tyler's voice rang out outside of the closed door of Rose's room. The sound of her mom's voice brought her back to reality and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll be there in five." She replied in a steady voice. She heard Jackie footsteps fade as she walked away. Rose went to the bathroom and stared at her reflection. A blond woman with hazel eyes stared back dressed in the same dress and design of that woman in Rose's dreams. Rose blinked her eyes to see herself in the mirror in its place.

"What's happening?" Rose whispered in an alarmed voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Torchwood headquarters:

Rose stared at her computer screen zoning out of the project she was working on. She was thinking back on her dream again. The women looked so much like her but there was the fact that she was galifrean that made it become an impossible hypothesis. But there was something that the dream did give to her, a new hope and idea of getting to the Doctor. The Dimension Cannon. The idea went along with the theory behind a transmat but had to do with jumping different dimensions. She had stayed up for four days straight getting the details worked out and fixing all of the dead ends. But the problems to her design were that it needed a large power source, some missing parts, and testing. Rose leaned back in her chair groaning. Out of her peripheral vision she saw the inviting couch in her office calling out to her. She decided to take a quick ten minute nap. Exhaustion hit her like a wave and she taken over by sleep.

_Oryselle had put the tardis into a drift in the time vortex while waiting for her meeting. She looked around the tardis letting each detail soak in. It was one large room with black interior, _still_. Her lip went up in disgust of both details. She stared at the consol. The many mechanisms were in a jumbled mess all around the middle of the tardis. A speaker suddenly blared out, "arriving to Skaro in 3 minutes." Oryselle checked over her ambassador clothing in a mirror on one side of the wall. She walked over to the consol and prepared the settings for landing. The tardis suddenly jolted causing Oryselle to lose her balance and slam against a wall banging her head in the process. _

_Tien didn't even put shock absorption in this prototype." Oryselle growled while rubbing her head. She stood up and opened her tardis door to be greeted with a blond male humanoid. Oryselle noted that she was in a metal-like silo. She stopped her observations and addressed the Dal "You are the Head Scholar I presume." The Dal nodded. "I am ambassador Oryselle." _

"_You may call me Head Scholar." The blond woman nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Where are the reinforcements I have asked for?" Oryselle breathed deeply before answering. _

"_I believe that you are familiar with Gallifreyan rules, Head Scholar? Section 5 in summary, we do not like to help other civilizations to the point that they advance far beyond what they are ready for. I am here to see if the situation constitutes an exception to the rule." The Head Scholar inclined his head accepting the answer. His features showed however that he did not like the response. _

"_I believe, ambassador, that it is time that I show you what the Kaleds are truly capable of. You understand that of the people of Thal we Dals are peaceful and thirst for knowledge, not war. However we are forced at the war front because of the Kaleds." The grave tone that the Head Scholar emitted made Oryselle tense. "Follow me." He walked into a building that resembled a metal silo. The two walked through several passages before stopping at a blackened force field. "Ambassador, what you are about to see is reason enough to stop the Kaleds. Your people may not see them as threat but be forewarned they are close to a discovery that may even destroy your people."The Head Scholar put his hand on the forcefield. The scanner processed his DNA and deactivated the forcefield. "This is the effect of their weapon." A detainment cloth covered what appeared to be humanoid shaped. An assistant walked up and threw the cover off. Oryselle gasped. It was a Thal. But what was once used to be humanoid laid a mutated mess of skin. The skin had turned to a blackened grey with wrinkles riddling the whole body. A neurological disc implant was on the back of the neck. _

"_Is he still alive?" _

"_Yes, we have found a cure to the mutation and our people do not have to worry about the chemical, neutronic or atomic weapons used against us. But there is something that must not fall into the hands of the Kaleds that I must entrust with you. Follow me." Oryselle took her last look at the grim fate of the Thal before following the head scholar. They had come up to a grid locked door. "During the start of the Neuronal missiles some scouts had located some strange technology that the Kaleds were working on. I had a team of five do a reconnaissance mission." The door opened slowly, a strange golden glow came from the opening space of the door. "It was to my surprise that we had recovered time lord technology." The golden light belonged to a long tube… it was the main core of a tardis inside a forcefield like tube. Oryselle's eyes narrowed in anger. _

"_Why was this not reported to Lord Lambda?! If he had known he would have sent your reinforcements. Why are you showing this to me and not Lord Lambda?" The Head Scholar looked at her with saddened eyes. _

"_You must hear me out ambassador." Oryselle withheld her anger for the moment and curtly nodded her head for the Head Scholar to continue. "We had picked up this technology and ran tests on it up till now. We found that because of this war the technology was slowly becoming infected." Oryselle looked concerned._

"_Are you saying it mutated?" The Head Scholar nodded his head. Oryselle walked closer to the tube inspecting the golden light._

"_The Kaleds have been using that mutation. One Thal came into contact." The Head Scholar turned his back, "Ralae, come forward." A short female Thal stepped out of the darkness. A knife suddenly flew at her and pierced her shoulder. An agonized yell was released; Oryselle started to run forward but was stopped when the Head Scholar put his hand out. "Watch." The Thal ripped out the knife. A gold light replaced where the wound should have been. It soon disappeared to show a perfectly healthy female Thal. _

"_This can't be possible." Oryselle whispered horrified and awed._


	4. Chapter 4

It was several weeks after the dream and Rose had figured out the power source to the Dimension Cannon; a TARDIS, the core of a TARDIS in particular. Because she worked in Torchwood she had access to files that the public could not obtain. However, the database did not have any information on the Time lords or Gallifrey. There was a huge possibility that Time Lords did not exist in the parallel universe Rose resided. A knock brought Rose out of her contemplations.

"Come in." The door opened to show Jake.

"Hey we have a situation." Rose's eyebrows slightly rose to show her interest. "Well do you remember the Daleks that we fought in the other universe?" Rose nodded her head. "We have two running rampart down central London." Rose's thoughts raced. If there were Daleks they would know about the Time Lords, if they existed.

"Jake do you have the new model you have been working on." Jake grinned and walked out of the office leaving Rose to contemplate. She only hoped that the plan she formulated would work. Rose took a last glance around her office before flicking off the light switch.

"It's time."

Central London:

"Exterminate!" A Dalek glided down a main street shooting at people as they ran by. People were running for their lives into alleyways and further down the street.

"Jake, I found one. You take care of the other one." Rose spoke into to her Super phone.

"Roger that. Rose, be careful." Rose turned her phone off then ran out into the pandemonium of people toward the Dalek. She was shoved but not too roughly. A man suddenly came flying and pushed her against the side of a building. Her head made contact first and made a loud sound. She groggily got up and ran toward the Dalek once again. At ten feet she pointed her 3 foot long gun at the Dalek and started shouting.

"Under the Shadow Proclamation, I demand to know you name Kaled!" The Dalek stopped gliding it landed in front of Rose.

"I am no Kaled! Kaleds were weak; Daleks are strong! How can a human know of the Kaleds?!"

"Oh, what would the Time Lords say if they saw you now? They tried to help you, but you made them your enemies." Rose glared at the Dalek watching it calculatingly.

"Consequence for affiliation with Time Lords is death. Exterminate." Rose smirked with victory. Time Lords did exist in the parallel universe after all.

"Sorry but today is not that day. " Rose's finger squeezed on the trigger of her gun and a loud bang erupted. Smoke billowed where the head of the Dalek had been. Rose's eyes started to go out of focus; she looked at the fading Dalek and smirked. "So the prototype works after all." She murmured before falling to her knees in exhaustion.

_The Head Scholar looked over to Oryselle with defeat. _

"_We selfishly thought that we could use this as a weapon. However, we soon found out that this power cannot be controlled we did not think even by your time lord standards that your people would be able to control it. I originally asked for a small group of Time Lords to help us with the war. I would have chosen one from that group to carry the burden of destroying this power, as it is you are the only option." Oryselle looked grimly at the glowing piece of energy inside the forcefield and turned her attention back to the head scholar._

"_Very well, I will accept this burden. However, Lord Lambda will need to know of this eventually." The Head Scholars features took on a panicked look at the last sentence. _

"_You mustn't! This power is too dangerous for your people please do not let your Lord know of this!"_

"_How do you know that it's too dangerous for my people? Why must you demand this of me?!" Oryselle looked dangerously close to the end of her patience with the vague demands and answers. The Head Scholar went to a door in the room he put his palm up to the surface and it turned translucent. Inside the enclosement was a male humanoid he had aged to the point that his skin was graying over mere bones. He was barely alive but just. Oryselle looked hard and recognition entered her eyes._

"_The Curator. He was declared MIA after he was not found in the Grath system. How did he get here? What happened to him?"_

"He crashed here after being chased. His tardis was taken by the Kaleds where they stole the technology and tried to put their own modifications into it. It ended up being mutated by this war. The Curator once he was well went with our team to regain the tardis back to find that the core was the only thing left intact. He touched the energy while recovering that one piece. From there he degenerated into what you see before you." Oryselle looked grimly at the Curator.

"Very well, I'll take this energy and the Curator. I will do as you say. I must head off and speak with Lord Lambda. Please bring the Curator to the front of my TARDIS. I will pick up the energy after my discussion with Lord Lambda."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was discharged from the hospital in five hours. They said the knock to her head should have at least caused her to be unconscious for at least a day but the time of length for her was only three hours. She felt perfectly fine. She looked around the street looking at the familiar and yet unfamiliar faces of people around her. Different trends and fashions started in this parallel universe not even she would have tried. She shook her head snorting at a particular person walking around with what looked like a shower curtain wrapped around her body using an umbrella as a walking stick. One man in particular stood out more than the rest. He wore a gray lapel trench coat and black pants with military-like hair. He was staring at her intently making Rose annoyed. The man walked over to her with a slow stroll until he arrived in front of Rose.

"Ma'm, I heard you say time lords when the Daleks were attacking. I have some information that you might like to hear." Rose looked startled at the confrontation and looked around for any people watching. She was suspicious but knew if he was a con artist she wouldn't have a problem taking care of him.

"Follow me; we'll go to a less populated place." The man nodded and fell into step with Rose as she led him to a nearby alleyway. "What's your name?"

"David Rowen."

"David, what can you tell me about Time Lords?"

"I was a companion to one called The Doctor." Rose looked sharply at him.

"Where is he now? How can I contact him?" David looked at Rose sadly before closing his eyes.

"He's dead." Rose went numb at the answer she breathed slowly to calm herself.

"How did it happen?" David's eyes snapped open to let Rose see how much pain he was going through.

"It was the Daleks; he killed himself to destroy them on the game station. He sent me away in the TARDIS." Rose understood the feeling of abandonment completely. But she still had hope.

"Where is the TARDIS now?"

"In London"

Rose grinned. "Perfect, lead the way. There is hope yet." David looked at her calculatingly but nodded his head in consent.

"_There is not enough information. From the sound of it they have everything under control you may come back in 0400 hours, Oryselle. That will be all." Oryselle looked frantic._

"_Wait! Lord Lambda please give me some more time to convince you that they need our help. Otherwise the Thals will be helpless against the attack. The Kaleds stole a TARDIS!" _

"_As I understand it they were not able to process the equipment in time, then there is nothing to worry about. You now have the parts in your jurisdiction and I trust have been destroyed. There is nothing to discuss. Bring the Curator with you and we will try to heal him." The link was terminated showing gallifreyan writing once again. _

"_No!" Oryselle clenched her fists. Remembering her position she calmed down enough to put up a façade. She looked at The Curator as he laid in a coma like state. Oryselle exited the TARDIS to see the Head Scholar waiting. "I apologize for the wait. It appears that you will not be getting help in this war, Head Scholar. But I will help you if you ever need it." The two walked to the room with the mutated energy. Oryselle pulled out a small round force field pouring the energy into the orb. The two exited and returned to the front of her TARDIS. _

"_It will not be necessary ambassador. We will survive, that I know. Just make sure that mutated Time Lord Energy is destroyed it cannot land into the midst of enemies, otherwise we will be in a war of all time and space." The Head Scholar looked knowingly at Oryselle. "I will put my trust in you." Oryselle looked touched and grave. _

"_I will take care of it. Thank you, I hope that you will find peace along with your people." _

"_As I wish continual peace upon your people Ambassador it would please me to meet again under light terms." Oryselle inclined her head in agreement with a final wave she stepped into her TARDIS and set out for Gallifrey._

_0400 hrs._

_Oryselle landed the TARDIS at the docking area. Tien and medics ran up to her as soon as she opened the door. He saw put The Curator on a transmat bed. The team of medics ran away immediately. _

"_Tien, I have one more assignment to complete, I don't know how long it will take, but you must tell no one that I have gone. Can you cover me? You owe me a favor anyways for the last time I help you out. The time where you blew up three TARDIS'." Oryselle pleaded. Tien had a guilty look about him after the last statement. _

"_Fine, but promise me you'll keep the TARDIS safe this is the newest model and all. I just don't feel like rebuilding her." Oryselle nodded. _

"_Thank you Tien. This is for the sake of our people." The grating sound of the TARDIS rang out as it disappeared. Tien looked glumly at the spot where the TARDIS had been._

" _I have a feeling that I'll lose a regeneration for this." _


	6. Chapter 6

Rose felt awed. In front of her was The Doctor's TARDIS. She walked up slowly taking in every detail.

"Hello, old girl." Rose let her hand glide over the outside exterior. She pulled out necklace holding her TARDIS key and put the golden key into the key hole. The top of the police box gave a flash of light. The door opened before Rose could turn the key. She was confused for that second but pushed it to the back of her mind and entered into the dimly lit room. The whole interior was the same; it brought back many memories of her Doctor. There was the time where they had danced around the TARIDS' core in his ninth regeneration or when they had just come from New Earth. Rose thoughts stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps on the metal grating and turned around. David had just entered into the TARDIS. "I appreciate this, I must ask for you consent to move the TARDIS." David gave her a hard stare.

"Where do you plan on moving her?" Rose gave him a grin to show that she did not mean any harm.

"Cardiff, Torchwood to be exact." David's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Rose quickly gave the rest of her explanation before he asked more questions. "I'm the team leader there. She'll be stored there so other enemies cannot get easy access to her." David took his time thinking over the situation and eventually nodded his head in acceptance of the plan.

"I am going to trust you, just keep her safe." Rose looked David straight in the eyes.

"I will."

Cardiff, England…

Rose had had her Torchwood team transport the TARDIS by means of a trailer for the sake of keeping a low profile. She looked at the blueprint of her plan and gave a satisfied nod.

"Everything is here. Now it's time to set this to a reality."

* * *

_Oryselle stared at the golden orb in growing annoyance. She had put her TARDIS in orbit near the Crab Nebula for three hours. _

"_I do not know how to destroy this mutated energy. Every scan and test I've run it will only show that there is some type of mutation. But it cannot be corrected or identify the new properties of it." Oryselle ranted to herself in a show of frustration. Gallifreyan flashed on the screen on the controls. She looked around her surroundings as it told her that something had slipped past the ship's defenses. There was nothing visible that could show a sign of the break in. A black shroud suddenly appeared inside near the front entrance of the TARDIS. Oryselle tensed and let her hand hover over the controls ready to get rid of the entity. The shroud dispersed to show a male humanoid. His black hair was half spiked up in the middle while the rest of his hair was combed down. He looked similar to a man with black royal regalia. "Normal humanoids will usually ask to come in. A warning would have been nice." Oryselle talked to the entity unafraid and full of curiosity. The humanoid gave her an amused; I am higher than you, look. This only made Oryselle frown in further annoyance. _

"_You little Time Lords are so incorrigible you do realize your people were given the title for a reason. It would not hurt to have some patience and live up to the title." Oryselle stared at the humanoid pointedly. The humanoid merely stared at his speck-free nails dispassionately._

"_Please tell me who you are and why you are here." The humanoid looked at her and put on a disappointed air. _

"_I would have chosen a better candidate but it seems destiny, you would know it as a prophecy of sorts, will choose otherwise." Oryselle frowned in confusion but waited for him to continue. "I suppose I must introduce myself, it won't make a difference either way." The humanoid dressed in black took a step toward Oryselle. "I am the Black Guardian." _

"_That is quite the title, Black Guardian. I must admit it holds no importance to me." The Black Guardian looked amused. _

"_I would not expect you impertinent Time Lords to know of me. I am a Guardian over one half of the balance of good and evil over all of time. My purpose here is to give you a proposition." Oryselle gave him her full attention. _

"_What do you propose?" _

"_Give me the mutated Time Lord energy and I will destroy it. In return you would have to fulfill one favor for me." _

"_What would that be?"_

"_Come to me and become a Time Lord of the Black Guardian. With my help you can help stop the wars going on around you. Give me your loyalty and the mutated energy and it will be granted." The Black Guardian held his hand out palm faced upward, waiting._


	7. Chapter 7

The machinery ran together with a hum. Rose was standing next to the TARDIS with her dimensional cannon surrounding her. They were mirrors connected to the TARDIS by circuits each in tested theory would transport the object/person to a different dimension. With the help of her dreams Rose's knowledge about the TARDIS had grown. She turned to Ian who was standing in the TARDIS by the core hovering over the small yellow button among the jumble of controls.

"I am going to test this and make sure everything is working as planned." Rose looked toward Jake and Tosh who was sitting at a computer console three feet away from the Dimensional Cannon. "Tosh, your job is to make sure that the rift will be stable for at least three seconds. Once three seconds are up, give Ian the signal to start the transportation. Mickey, if you see anything wrong, anything at all, you have the right to stop this test. Let's begin." Rose waited patiently in the middle when Mickey told Jake to stop. Rose gave Mickey a questioning look.

"I can't let you do this Rose! I know you're anxious to get to The Doctor and all, but we've only tried this out on objects not people or animals. We don't know what will happen to you. It was different when using our transporters because the rift was stable then. But now it's unstable, it may have worked for a camcorder but at least use an animal before doing it yourself." Rose was frustrated but saw sense in what he was saying. She turned away from Mickey and headed toward the door.

"Jake, I need you to grab a dog. Give me a call when you have one. We'll start again once you have one in the lab. Everyone is dismissed. I will let you all know when the test run will start."

0500 Hours Later…

Tosh's voice rang out in the lab room.

"The rift is stabilizing for a total of five seconds. Rose you'll be pulled back to this dimension after ten minutes." Tosh nodded to Jake whom gave thumbs up to Ian. Ian breathed deeply trying to get the tension out of his body then pushed the yellow button. Mickey throughout the whole time was watching with a worried gaze. Rose watched as her team, TARDIS, and Dimensional Cannon blurred into a black color. Small lights flickered into existence above her and light pollution suddenly flooded around her. All at once smell and noise of a busy nightlife hit her. Rose stood still for a minute soaking in everything. The funny accents that spoke the English language yet not in the proper way, it was familiar to Rose. The continent she had landed in was America. Rose, looked around for The Doctor's Tardis. In her calculations she set the transporter to move her within a half mile radius of his TARDIS. However the TARDIS was not visible at the moment. A commotion above her caught her attention. Millions of little globs of fat were hovering above her being transported to a spaceship. Rose watched in silent fascination. A movement caught her eye on the roof of a nearby building. A woman had jumped off and fallen. Rose spotted two figures. Rose smiled when she recognized the first figure, her doctor. She did not recognize the red haired woman. A frown appeared on Rose's face momentarily. Rose stayed where she was for several minutes even after the two figures had disappeared. The clacking sound of high heels suddenly came behind Rose.

"Listen!" Rose turned around in curiosity. It was the red head woman who had come up to her.

"There's this woman; a tall blonde woman who's comin' around, her names Sylvia. Tell her that been there. Alright it all makes sense, that been there." Rose just stared and did not give a response. The red hair woman walked away excitedly. A troubled look crossed Rose's face as she walked away. Two seconds later she disappeared.

_The Black Guardian patiently stared at Oryselle waiting for her to decide. Oryselle looked back at the humanoid carefully in consideration. _

"_That is a tempting offer; one which I am sure has been carefully crafted. However, your conditions seemed to only benefit mainly me. To become a Time Lord of the Black Guardian is something you do not ask of many but I must refuse. I do not know your true purpose behind this meeting nor the reason why you want me to join you. But I do know this, I will not join some "Black Guardian" who comes parading past my ships defenses expecting me to believe some nonsensical words uttered before me when I am busy and frankly do not need your help. I must thank you for your kind gesture, _leave_." Oryselle glared at the Black Guardian in anger at being disturbed. The Black Guardian looked taken aback for one second before masking his face in amusement._

"_I suspected this may happen. I will show you something that might change your mind." The Black Guardian closed his eyes and an image appeared before Oryselle. It was Gallifrey. But it was not the beautiful world that she had once known. Because of wars there were many scars on the beautiful land. TARDIS' fight other ships from different planets littered space around Gallifrey. Suddenly a beam of light shot directly at Gallifrey. The planet imploded sucking in all of the space craft before exploding and turning the whole galaxy into dust. Oryselle saw her own ship again and felt worry and sorrow begin to well in her. She immediately bottled those emotions and began to think rationally. "This is your great Gallifrey that you so love. Because of your future power hungry leader your world will be destroyed. I can help you. Just think of my name and look at this psychic paper when you change your mind." Oryselle watched numbly as the Black Guardian disappeared from her sight. She looked at the psychic paper that was left on the ground. It was black on the back and white in the front nothing out of the ordinary. Oryselle gave it a troubled look and walked past it as she set her controls for a random coordinate._


	8. Chapter 8

'_What can I do?' The question plagued Oryselle's mind. She stared at the glowing orb of energy. It still gave off a soft golden glow inside of its small containment field. Nothing came to mind on destroying the energy. That is until she noted something did not fit with the general characteristics of the orb. She came closer to observe the oddity. From a certain angle the light in the room would barely reflect off of the core. Oryselle did a second scan but this time changed the specifications. The screen flashed with markings that Oryselle knew all too well. It was a containment field with Lambda's own seal. One thought flitted through Oryselle's mind. 'My own people knew about this.' Oryselle did a second scan now knowing how to get through the seal. Before she could continue her test a symbol flashed on her screen. Tien had sent her a message. Oryselle touched a control and a hologram of Tien appeared next to her. _

"_Oryselle, I hope this reaches you in time. Lambda found out about the stolen ship. I don't know what you have done, but Lamda has ordered that the soldiers kill you on sight. You are not to land on the land unless you want to be killed. You have been a good friend to me and I hope to continue to be friends. If you do come back then use the arch it not only changes the appearance of the ship but of your person. It will hide all traces of your being. You must keep that watch on it with you at all times It contains your time lord essence when you are changed into whatever species you want. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just hide. I will try to send you more information on where they are looking. Be careful Oryselle. " Oryselle was feeling like her emotions were going through the vortex. 'You better be safe, you idiot.' Oryselle suppressed her emotions for the time being and went back to studying the orb in full vigor. A second scan showed the orb was living._

_ "This is not supposed to happen. It was living outside of any possible rift or fuel source." Images of her ceremony before owning her own TARDIS flashed into mind. Dread filled her when she realized why it still lived. "It's the vortex. When all the people went through the ceremony our DNA was calibrated to release the very same energy. That energy is being used to fuel this orb. If it had stayed with my people all of us would have died. That's what happened to the Curator. The perfect weapon was made to kill our people and to use it to heal others species." Oryselle felt tired from the realization and was about to turn off the screen when she saw her hand. Her naturally tanned skin had turned a paler color. Oryselle calmly looked up at looked at the destination she was headed. 'Funny, I never thought I would be visiting this dull place.' She smiled humorously. _

"You think I care if I get a new job? I'm sticking with being a Temp I'm not acceptin' goody bags from some bogus company! I'm perfectly fine working as a temp Here!" Rose stared in slight shock and annoyance at the redhead's sudden outburst. She took out her card and placed it next to Donna Noble on a desk.

"There will be a tour and a small sample of work to give you the general outline of what my company does. It starts October 15 at 5pm sharp. The address and phone numbers are included in case you change your mind." Donna pursed her lips and gave Rose the glare to get out. Rose willingly complied and walked out of the office. Once out of the building she smirked. 'The timeline here is slightly different. Except Donna's personality can never be changed.'

On the way to Torchwood, Rose was reminiscing how she had realized the Donna was a good friend of the Doctor's and that is how far it went. She had been able to use the dimension Canon three more times since her first use. She had checked on the Doctor as well as Donna but from a distance on her second time but was only able to do it for a matter of five minutes before she had to leave when there was a terrible gas being emitted from the surrounding vehicles. The third time was to help bring Donna Noble to her own time to make the correct decision and make things right again. She gave Donna the message, Bad Wolf. The Doctor would know what had besieged her since she was able to go through the rift. Worlds were disappearing and the rift was active space seemed to be shrinking. Back at headquarters Rose looked at the clock and went back to the computer. Rose looked at the space system that she had her own satellite was aimed. 'October the 15th, the day I take a little visit to Gallifrey. I just hope time is on my side.' This was the thought going through her mind when she looked at that particular space system. She zoomed in on small piece of space that looked slightly distorted. Rose smiled in nervous anticipation.


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

Loud banging came from the outside of the door as the redheaded woman released her anger. Out of curiosity and a feeling that she should go, Donna found herself at the building the address on the card had depicted. However no one had unlocked the door to the building for five minutes; this was unacceptable. As Donna pictured knocking out the person who would open the confounded door, she heard a click. The metallic door had swung in on itself to reveal a long hallway. She was becoming slightly unnerved but her curiosity was stronger and so she walked down the lighted hallway following papers with arrows. Donna followed the arrows through intersections until she came to a peculiar door. The exterior was painted blue with square indents. The very top was a window.

"Did this belong to some old police box?That is one absurd door." Donna opened the door several inches and noticed a one inch crack of light between the end of the hallway and the room before her. She was high in the air, far away from the ground. Donna opened the door the rest of the way to see the blond head woman, Rose, looking at a strange tube with some sort of light that pulsated. She was turning a knob on controls that circled the pillar.

Rose heard the door to the Tardis open and she smirked in anticipation. Donna looked around skeptically.

"You expect me to take up a job in some sort of bogus Star Wars getup?" Rose kept a calm face about her.

"Yeah, something like that, except I don't do the Darth Vader thing." Donna looked infuriated and turned around and took a step toward the hallway. Rose's grin dropped and she became serious.

"Donna the job I'm asking you to do is not your normal Temp activities I chose you to help me in a project based off of your capabilities." Donna turned abruptly she stepped toward Rose.

"What normal job analyzes people without their own permission! You might as well be the MI5 or SIS. What makes you think I'll work for you?" Rose could tell that Donna was ready to leave in an instant..

"Right, I'll give you a tour of the place and what it is the company does, and then you can make your mind up. Will you at least do this?" Donna nodded her head yes.

"First off, the company you are working for is called Torchwood…"

Three Hours Later…

Donna looked taken a back as she had visited the cells of extraterrestrials held. Rose clapped her hands.

"There is one last part of the tour; this is about your job. You will be my personal assistant in this matter." Donna's interest piqued as she slowly became more and more accustomed to the place, Rose knew that the red head was changing her mind about not working at torchwood but Rose sensed a small bit of hesitation. The two women found themselves in front of the blue police box door. They walked into the TARDIS. "This is a TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension In Space, it belongs to a race called the Time Lords. This ship is special, normally one cannot fly this ship without a Time Lord because it uses their DNA to fly, but I've found a briode nebuliser that protects me from deteriorating..." Donna slapped Rose.

"You're talking nonsense!" Rose stopped her talking and nodded then grinned.

"Right well, hold on to the rail tightly we're going to the Time Lord's home planet."Rose went through all of the details she remembered from her dreams on putting in the proper controls. Donna gave Rose a look as if she was crazy.

"You know what I'm leaving…" Donna was walking towards the closed door when the whole ship rattled. Donna was falling toward the floor when she barely caught onto the rail beside her.

_The screen showed two TARDIS warships following behind. A time missile clipped the side of Oryselle's TARDIS. The TARDIS spun wildly out of control as Oryselle tried to take back control of her TARDIS. The speakers flared, "5 seconds to impact." Oryselle gave up and jumped to grab onto a rail. Her Tardis crashed before Oryselle could grab onto the rail however and she ended up hitting the rail with her head. She groggily got up and looked at the damage around her as she heard a TARDIS lock on to her door. 'I can't go like this, I won't go down like this.' Determination filled Oryselle and she grabbed the orb of mutated energy. 'I can reroute the energy from this orb to do one last materialization to Earth before my TARDIS is completely out of energy and dies. I don't know the consequences but I'm willing to take them. I can't let my people get a hold of this energy.' Oryselle watched the circuit connected to the orb. It pulsated with a sickly golden light until most of it had been absorbed into the TARDIS core. Oryselle set the commands in place and the TARDIS had jerked out of the lock from the other TARDIS warship. It dematerialized in front of the two TARDIS' out of their senses and range. _

_Oryselle slammed into a wall as her TARDIS crashed. The last thing she saw was the plasma fire burning where the time missile had hit. _


End file.
